


ii. cringe (portuguese version)

by xbeauxny



Series: who killed jason todd [portuguese version] [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd-centric, M/M, Matt Maeson, Protective Jason Todd
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbeauxny/pseuds/xbeauxny
Summary: Talia havia se decidido, ela salvaria os dois filhos perdidos de Bruce Wayne. Não querendo colocar um prêmio em suas costas, mas sim, procurando redenção de todas as coisas que tinha feito errado. Então, naquela noite, ela avistou o menino, ele lutava como se soubesse que sua vida dependesse daquilo, sua técnica de luta ainda era violenta, e ele estava pior do que ela imaginava. Jason não venceu aquela luta, ele cambaleou daquele beco, sem nada mais que pudessem roubar, e ele não viu quando o carro em alta velocidade o atingiu.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd, Barbara Gordon & Jason Todd, Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Cassandra Cain & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Jonathan Kent & Damian Wayne & Colin Wilkes, Lian Harper & Roy Harper & Jason Todd, Roy Harper & Bruce Wayne, Roy Harper & Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Jason Todd, Talia al Ghul & Damian Wayne, Talia al Ghul & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: who killed jason todd [portuguese version] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002654
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	ii. cringe (portuguese version)

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é a segunda parte do projeto Who Killed Jason Todd, espero que gostem, foi feito com muito carinho.

A vida de Jason Todd não melhorou tanto depois de sair de seu caixão. Ele andou pelas ruas sem memória, em um estado catatônico, ele ainda tinha impulsos de sua vida passada, ele sabia que a pessoa com o nome que ele falava não viria, não sabia ao certo o porquê, mas sentia que ninguém viria atrás dele.

Foram noites difíceis, ele vagava sem rumo, sem qualquer emoção. O sangue de suas mãos havia secado, mas sua aparência ainda parecia horrível, ele estava sujo da terra da cova, e sujo de todas as sujeiras das ruas que ele teve que dormir. Comer era complicado também, ele não se lembrava de como era ter que roubar para comer, mas agora que ele tinha que implorar, sem conseguir falar, era extremamente mais difícil.

_Lover, come over, look what I’ve done_

_I’ve been alone so long, I feel like I’m on the run_

Essa situação durou por alguns meses. Era impressionante que ninguém reconheceu o menino durante todo esse tempo, seu pai não viria o procurar, algumas pessoas que sabiam de sua condição, tomaram providências o suficiente para o homem achar que o menino ainda estava lá. Claro, Jason ter saído andando pelas ruas de Gotham, e a cada dia estar em um lugar diferente, tornou a situação três vezes mais difícil.

Era praticamente impossível localizar o menino. Em Gotham, ninguém via, ninguém ouvia e ninguém falava. O medo que a atmosfera da cidade passava era o suficiente para calar qualquer um, Talia Al Ghul não achava isso, quando ela descobriu que seu pai tinha acobertado a saída do segundo filho de seu amado de seu próprio caixão, ela temeu pela vida recém devolvida do menino. Sabia que seu pai era um homem de muitos interesses, e ver alguém reviver sem a utilização do poço de Lázaro, era um de seus interesses.

_Lover, come over, kick up the dust_

_I’ve got a secret starting to rust_

Ela passou a procurar o menino pelas costas da liga. Temia o que seu pai faria se o achasse primeiro, então, tinha que ter certeza que iria achar ele primeiro, e faria as coisas da maneira que julgava correto. Assim, ela procurou, e temeu. Temeu pelo filho que foi devolvido ao mundo, e temeu pelo filho que deixava para trás enquanto procurava. Damian era apenas uma criança, mas já estava sendo levado para um caminho que não era o que ela queria, grande parte de não querer, era porque o menino era filho de seu amado.

Talia havia se decidido, ela salvaria os dois filhos perdidos de Bruce Wayne. Não querendo colocar um prêmio em suas costas, mas sim, procurando redenção de todas as coisas que tinha feito errado. Então, naquela noite, ela avistou o menino, ele lutava como se soubesse que sua vida dependesse daquilo, sua técnica de luta ainda era violenta, e ele estava pior do que ela imaginava. Jason não venceu aquela luta, ele cambaleou daquele beco, sem nada mais que pudessem roubar, e ele não viu quando o carro em alta velocidade o atingiu.

_She said I’m looking like a bad man, smooth criminal_

_She said my spirit doesn’t move like it did before_

_She said that I don’t look like me no more, no more_

Ela seguiu a ambulância que chamaram. Ela ouviu os gritos desesperados do menino. Ela viu os médicos em pânico, quando não sabiam o que fazer com ele, ou quem ele era, ou por que ele gritava aquele nome. Eles o chamaram de João Ninguém, ele não tinha nada, seus dedos mais danificados que tudo para qualquer prova de digital, ele estava muito desnutrido para um exame de sangue para confirmar identidade.

Então, os médicos prenderam suas mãos na maca, na esperança de que o menino não fugiria ou se machucaria, até decidirem o que fariam com ele. Naquela noite, o João Ninguém foi levado do hospital por cinco homens desconhecidos e uma mulher com um sorriso dócil no rosto. Ninguém viu, ninguém ouviu e ninguém falou nada sobre o ocorrido.

_I said, “I’m just tired”, she said “you’re just high”_

_And I said, “I saw you in the water”_

_And I said, “I saw you in the water”_

Jason Todd não era um exemplo perfeito de Lázaro. As razões referentes a sua volta ao mundo, ainda eram um mistério, Talia o manteve longe de Ra’s, mas não era o suficiente, o homem era curioso, e ninguém ousava dizer, mas parecia invejoso também, não aceitava o fato de que alguém havia voltado a vida sem ser pelos mesmos métodos que ele dominou e chamou de seu.

O menino não era uma adição boa em nada que faziam. Ele sabia lutar, estava em seu sistema, mas não sabia obedecer, falar ou ouvir. Jason Todd havia desaprendido a vida, ele não tinha momentos de paz, Talia via toda vez que a cabeça cansada do menino encostava no travesseiro, ele se mexia agitado, e clamava pelo nome de seu amado, ela sabia que essa situação iria durar por um tempo, e acreditou que poderia fazê-lo despertar de seu estado catatônico.

_Lover, come hold me, head’s on the fritz_

_Gaudy intoxicated feelings comfortably mixed_

Ela achou que teria tempo. Aproveitou tudo o que tinha com seus filhos, viu o mais novo criar laços com o menino perdido, viu o menino ler o mesmo livro todas as noites, Jason não parecia entender, mas algo no coração de Talia quis acreditar que ele reconhecia a história trágica de Shakespeare, e isso o traria de volta para as imensas bibliotecas da mansão. Um dia, _ele estaria de volta lá_.

A paz não durou muito. Ra’s Al Ghul não estava satisfeito, a cabeça do demônio desafiou o protegido de sua filha, colocou um de seus assassinos treinados para lutar contra o menino, querendo saber se o garoto teria valor algum dia. Jason lutou bem, os estímulos protegeram ele até onde seu frágil corpo foi, mas quando Talia viu o assassino com uma espada, contra o menino sem arma, seu coração apertou, e então... Ela matou o homem, protegendo o menino. Foi punida por isso, e foi quando Ra’s ordenou, ou tirava a misera vida do menino, ou procurava um meio dele ser útil ali.

_Lover, come hold me, could you forget?_

_I’ve got a secret, digging a debt_

E então ela fez. Ela tirou a camiseta do menino, enfaixou todos os machucados causados na luta, e o vendou. Não queria que Jason visse o verde de imediato, ela queria que ele ouvisse as coisas, recuperasse sua consciência aos poucos. Ela queria que ele vivesse. Ela teve medo de algumas de suas cicatrizes, boa parte talvez não sairia de seu corpo, como algumas feitas pelo palhaço, mas a cicatriz da autópsia era a que ela mais temia.

Os cortes precisos em formato de Y, tinham feito um caminho perfeito pelo tronco do menino. Ela temia que seria um fardo enorme que ele sempre carregaria para a vida, uma lembrança que ele tinha falhado, uma lembrança de que ele tinha sido enganado, uma lembrança de que ele havia morrido. Talia não pensou quando ela segurou suas mãos, e caminhou até o começo do poço, Ra’s a observava com olhos curiosos, achava que sua filha não teria coragem. Jason não sabia o que estava acontecendo, ou por que não estava ouvindo ao Shakespeare em árabe que a criança sempre lia para ele. Com um suspiro relutante, Talia entra no poço, puxando as mãos de Jason, guiando o menino até o meio da água, onde ela empurrou o corpo do menino para dentro, segurando ele.

_She said I’m looking like a bad man, smooth criminal_

_She said my spirit doesn’t move like it did before_

_She said that I don’t look like me no more, no more_

Suas mãos eram trêmulas enquanto segurava o menino embaixo da água. Ela temia que ele fosse apenas se afogar, ela temia que não fosse funcionar, e ela temia que o menino fosse a odiar se desse certo. Embaixo da água, Jason lutava para respirar, levou alguns minutos, e o coração de Talia afundou, quando ela percebeu que não estava funcionando, e ela chorou, quando viu o menino desistir de lutar.

Tudo parecia perdido, Ra’s tinha um sorriso no rosto, ninguém tomaria Lázaro dele, ninguém teria a coragem. Todos começaram a se dispersar, até que houve uma movimentação na água, Talia sentia o menino se mover em suas mãos, ela sentia a vida voltar ao corpo do menino, ela sentia alívio, porque tinha dado certo. Ela sorri, vendo o menino emergir da água, e sente um arrepio percorrer sua coluna quando ouve o menino gritar, ele não anda, mas mexe os braços desesperado pelo corpo, e a pior parte, era os gritos.

_I said, “I’m just tired”, she said “you’re just high”_

_And I said, “I saw you in the water”_

_And I said, “I saw you in the water”_

Quando Jason tirou a venda que cobria seus olhos, ele sentiu medo. Tudo o que via era verde, ele sentia o sangue bombeando por suas veias, e ele sentia a água sair de seus ouvidos, ele gritava mais alto que seus pulmões podiam aguentar, ele gritou porque teve medo, ele gritou porque não se lembrava de nada, ele gritou porque queria seu pai ali, e ele gritou porque tinha consciência.

Ele sentia raiva, ele sentia tudo fluir por seu corpo, sem seu controle. Seus olhos param sobre Talia, que andava calmamente, e falava palavras de conforto, ele não ouviu o que ela tinha pra dizer, ele chorava e colocava as mãos sobre os ouvidos, apertando forte, ele não queria ouvir, ele queria sua casa, ele queria um conforto, ele queria parar de sentir tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo. _Naquela noite, Jason Todd havia revivido mais uma vez_.

_Sweating all your sins out_

_Putting all your thoughts back together_

Talia o levou para o quarto que ela dividia com os meninos. Ele passou reto pela criança que perguntava por que eles tinham demorado tanto para a hora da leitura, ele foi direto para o banheiro do quarto, ficando embaixo do chuveiro. A mulher apenas o observou em silêncio, ela sabia que não podia deixá-lo sozinho, principalmente por medo. Medo dele ir embora quando ela não estava olhando.

O menino era assombrado por uma constante lembrança do verde. Sentia que ia enlouquecer aos poucos, suas mãos tremiam e seu coração batia rápido, ele sentia cada sentimento sendo movido por raiva, sentia o sangue bombeando por suas veias, e sentia a água tocar sua pele. Ele se lembrava de antes de sua morte, e isso o assombrava tanto quanto o verde que ele sentia percorrer por cada centímetro de seu corpo. E então, sua raiva se transformou em lágrimas.

_Oh, we just don’t blend now_

_All of my attempts seem to weather_

_Oh, I make you cringe now_

_Don’t I make you cringe?_

— Por quê? — O menino pergunta, se sentando no chão, e encarando a mulher, ela não sabia o que responder, e apenas sorriu, se abaixando, notando que seu filho biológico havia entrado no banheiro.

— Nós não questionamos os milagres, _Habibi_. — Jason a olha confuso, ele não queria ser parte de um milagre, ele queria paz, ele queria não sentir tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo. — Nós vamos te ajudar com tudo, até as coisas mais complicadas.

_Oh, I make you cringe now_

_Don’t I make you cringe?_

— Nós? — Talia sorri, dando espaço para o pequeno Damian observar o irmão, ela se levanta, desligando o chuveiro, e olhando para seus dois meninos.

— Esse é Damian, meu filho. — Jason concorda com a cabeça, passando as mãos nos olhos. — Seu irmão. — O menino mais velho permanece em silêncio, olhando a criança de provavelmente uns 6 anos se aproximar dele e estender a mão.

— Meu irmão? — Ele aperta a mão do garotinho, ele tinha um sorriso esnobe, e não baixava o olhar por nada, muito similar a alguém que esteve em sua mente por um bom tempo desde que saiu do poço.

— Tecnicamente, meio-irmão. — E foi quando Jason entendeu, ele concordou com a cabeça, aceitando a toalha que a mulher colocava ao redor de seus ombros.

— _Ele_ sabe?

_She said I’m looking like a bad man, smooth criminal_

_She said my spirit doesn’t move like it did before_

_She said that I don’t look like me no more, no more_

_I said, “I’m just tired”_

— Não tivemos o tempo para introduções. — Damian se afasta, quando vê sua mãe ajudar o menino a se levantar. Eles voltam para o quarto, e Jason vê Damian se sentar em uma das camas e pegar um livro, Talia mantém seu olhar sobre Jason, ela o olhava curiosa e preocupada. — _Habibi,_ eu não posso olhar para você, e mentir dizendo que será fácil.

— Não quero que seja. — O menino responde, encarando o chão, Talia coloca a mão em um de seus ombros, dando um leve aperto como se o consolasse.

_She said I’m looking like a bad man, smooth criminal_

_She said my spirit doesn’t move like it did before_

_She said that I don’t look like me no more, no more_

_I said, “I’m just tired”, she said, “You’re just high”_

_And I said, “I saw you in the water” **(Do I make you cringe?)**_

— Meu pai não facilitará, tenho certeza que ele não aprovou minha decisão de te mergulhar no poço. — Jason concorda com a cabeça, ficando em silêncio, a mulher pega peças de roupa que já havia separado para o menino, e entrega em suas mãos. — Mas vamos fazer isso funcionar.

_And I said, “I saw you in the water” **(Do I make you cringe?)**_

— Damian, você e eu. — Ela completa, olhando para ele com um sorriso, Jason não sabia ao certo se tinha que retribuir, mas apenas concorda com a cabeça de leve. — Juntos.

_And I said, “I saw you in the water” **(Do I make you cringe?)**_

O menino recém renascido, entra no banheiro, tirando sua roupa por completo, e voltando ao chuveiro. Ele sentia um arrepio percorrer seu corpo, toda vez que suas mãos tocavam a cicatriz em formato de Y, ele sabia muitas coisas sobre os efeitos colaterais do poço, ele se deu ao trabalho de ler todos os relatórios do Batman sobre Ra’s Al Ghul, mas saber na teoria, era totalmente diferente de estar vivendo com aquilo em você.

Ele sabia que seria difícil, e ele queria entender mais sobre os motivos de ter voltado, e acima de tudo ele queria voltar para casa. Jason sabia que não seria um mar de rosas, ele daria seu melhor daqui pra frente, e ele defenderia aquele garoto com sua vida. Ele tinha acabado de conhecer ele, mas não queria que Damian seguisse o caminho da liga dos assassinos.

_And I said, “I saw you in the water” **(Do I make you cringe?)**_

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/xbeauxxny)  
> [my tumblr](https://xbeauxny.tumblr.com/)   
> [my wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/xbeauxny)


End file.
